


The Stars are Beautiful Tonight

by ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake/pseuds/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake
Summary: We all know this meme.But this time, it doesn't have a twist.





	The Stars are Beautiful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you spend the whole day with your family and your cellphone. I was daydreaming about the both of them stargazing, and my fingers wrote this by themselves.  
> (And this is so cliche, I hope no one wrote something similar already).
> 
> And it's so short I didn't send to a beta before posting.  
> So, you know, brazilian girl writing in English, just poke me and I'll fix my mistakes, I swear.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

That was one of the moments LeFou loved the most. Gaston was laying on the grass by his side, both of them curled in a huge and comfortable blanket, in silence, only enjoying each other’s presence.   
  
After “the fall”, Gaston wasn’t able to hunt anymore - the sound of a gunshot always disturbed his nerves, bringing his mind back to his own death. But they kept the routine of camping regularly just the two of them, and as much as LeFou hated to see how the night of the castle brought more psychological scars, he had to say he appreciated their excursions more without the dead animals.   
  
“The stars are beautiful tonight.”   
  
LeFou only nodded, keeping his dreamy gaze at the stars. He could still hear the fire crackling, but the flames were almost extinct right now. And Gaston continued his whispering.

"Do you know what else is beautiful?"

He knows his boyfriend was a narcissistic thing, who would be capable to answer the question with a stupid comment. But not this time. LeFou knew how to recognize the different tones in Gaston's voice, and his voice now told LeFou he was serious.

So, LeFou leaned to rest on Gaston's chest, snuggling against him. He whispered a faint "What?" and closed his eyes anticipating the answer:

  
"You."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and you can find me on Tumblr!  
> @impossibleshamelessearthquake


End file.
